


5 Cups of Fresh Peaches

by j_gabrielle



Series: Peach Pie [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Moodboard Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Connor follows the recipe dutifully. He wants to get this right. He wants to make Hank smile.





	5 Cups of Fresh Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175028751629/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-arranged)

Connor follows the recipe dutifully. He wants to get this right. He wants to make Hank smile.

Slicing into the peaches, he methodically separates the flesh from the pits. Connor is very much aware of what people have said, have been saying, since their wedding three months and some weeks ago; that Amanda only agreed to the proposal because Connor was 27 and unmarried, that Hank only put in his marriage petition for Connor because he knew that with his age and his widower status he would never match with someone ‘better’. Everyone told him to expect nothing more than a cordial relationship out of this marriage. Amanda had stood with him right before she walked him down the aisle, told him that whatever Hank wanted from him, he had to provide as was his duty to Hank. 

Despite the awkward start in those first weeks after the wedding, they have achieved something of a cadence; Hank wakes in the morning and Connor has his coffee ready for him, Hank leaves with the lunch that Connor packs for him, and Connor goes about his day with errands and chores, playing with Sumo, walking in the nearby park, filling his time until Hank comes home for dinner. They watch some television together for a bit before climbing into their bed. With a pillow between them.

Hank had made him a promise that he would treat him well. And he has. Connor never thought he could feel as safe as he has when he is with Hank. Hank has been nothing but kind to him, always taking time out for Connor.

But lately something has begun to change in him. He’s started wanting more.

More than the comforting press of Hank's shoulders against his on the couch, more than the sleepy grateful smiles in the morning when Hank takes his coffee. He’s caught himself stealing looks at Hank after he steps out of the shower (body soft with age but still firm in a way that made him want to touch), lingering in the mornings to watch Hank sleep (he snores and while it kept him up in those early days, he finds it comforting and soothing now), heart beating wildly when Hank compliments his cooking, brushes up against him in the kitchen while reaching for something. 

Just the other day, Connor thought he would self-combust just from Hank asking if he would like to go to the beach when his leave days are approved. Then he spent a whole afternoon at the mall wondering what he should wear to an outing that hasn’t even been confirmed. Face aflame, Connor shakes his head and focuses back on the now, and fanning out the slices of peaches. Peach pies have always been something he could make in his sleep.

He smiles, and hopes Hank will like it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
